SOS!
by TheSuiteEmilie
Summary: After their break up, Cody and Bailey are going on a school trip with the rest of the class, and they'll have to take a flight to reach their destination. What if something goes wrong while they're in the air? Will they be able to handle it!
1. Hurting

I don't own The Suite Life On Deck or any of the characters!

Only the ones that I create myself!

* * *

A little crowd of high school students was walking through the lobby on the SS Tipton and left the ship. You could hear the students excitement and laughter as their teacher tried to get them all of the ship as quickly as possible. In the middle of the crowd a black haired girl was talking to her brown haired friend.

**London: I can't wait to get away from this ship!**

**Bailey: Calm down, London. In a week we'll be back, you know?**

**London: Really?**

**Bailey: Yes, London. Really!**

**London: Ugh! I hate this stupid sea school!**

Bailey rolled her eyes and kept on walking until she reached the rest of the group that was standing outside. She looked around for a moment and saw what she was looking for, and started to walk towards big pile of suitcases. She then dropped her suitcase and joined the group of teens again, where London was done complaining and had joined the group.

**Bailey: London? Do you know where the rest of our class is?**

**London: Well, I can see Zack, Woody and Addison but not Cody? Do you know where he is?**

**Bailey: No I don't and I really don't care! If we're lucky enough he'll miss the plane.**

London sighed and looked at Bailey. Not only was she tired of hearing Bailey complaining about him, but she also felt kind of sorry for the both of them. They had a really nasty break up and all Bailey could do was criticize Cody! Sometimes when Cody tried to be nice she just shut him down and the insults started to pour like rain. Normally she would never help but this had to stop!

**London: Look, Bailey. I know that you're angry and hurt because of the break up, but you need to stop this! You can't keep being like this towards him for the rest of your life!**

Deep inside Bailey knew that she was still hurting, but she didn't want to admit it to herself or other people. Ever since they broke up, it was like something was missing. Like a piece of her heart had been ripped out of her chest and thrown to the ground.

**Bailey: I can do whatever I want to, London! Plus, I'm not hurt. I'm just giving him what he deserves!**

**London: In that case start hurting yourself! Because all you've been doing is blaming Cody for the break up but the truth is you're as much to blame!**

And with that London gave Bailey a cold look and walked away, leaving Bailey there, alone. Bailey was surprised but at the same time hurt. She was surprised because London actually said something that made sense and hurt because what she said might've been true. But before she could think more about that she heard Ms. Tutweiller's voice. She was standing in the middle of the crowd and tried to get the students attention, and after a few moments she finally got the crowd to shut up and listen.

**Ms. Tutweiller: Okay, kids! In a few minutes the buss will be here and I want you all to find a partner to sit with on the bus, BEFORE the bus is here, please!**

When Tutweiller was done, the noise came back and Bailey just sat on a bench while she waited for the bus. So many thoughts went through her mind right now, and all she wanted was to cry, but she couldn't. Not in front of everybody, but luckily the bus arrived a few minutes later, and Bailey realized that she didn't have a partner. Anyways she got on the bus and just sat down in the back of the bus, where she pulled out her iPod, plugged in her headset and leaned her head against the big window. Every song she listened to made her want to burst out in tears, and when "**Love Alone**" By Katelyn Tarver played, she listened to every word and felt small tears building up in her eyes.

_**I told you my heart is leaning towards you, a little more than I knew something was scaring you.**_

_**Is it too much or too fast or too forward? Should I step back and pretend that I don't feel this way? **_

_**I don't wanna tell a lie, I don't wanna have to hide. It's on the line, I've waited for a sign.**_

_** I see it in your eyes, I, I know you really feel the same. I need to know if I should raise or fold, my heart is stuck on hold.**_

_** I, I wanna know which way to go. **_

_**I can't love alone, I can't love alone.**_

_**I tried not to fall so far for you, Now I can't get away, From anything that you say, **_

_**Y**__**ou make me feel nervous and stupid, Whenever I tell you, I tired of playing games. **_

_**I don't wanna tell to lie, I don't wanna have to hide. It's on the line I've, waited for a sign I. **_

_**See it in your eyes I, Know you really feel the same. I need to know if, I should result fold my, Heart is stuck on hold.**_

_** I, I wanna know which way to go, I can't love alone. **_

_**I can't stay here, **_

_**Wonderin' if you want me, If you don't take me, You should leave.**_

_**It's on the line I've, Waited for a sign I, See it in your eyes I, Know you really feel the same, **_

_**I need to know if, I should reason fold my, Heart is stuck on hold I, I Wanna know which way to go, **_

_**I can't love alone…I can't love alone… I can't love alone…**_

When the song ended, Bailey saw her reflection in the window and tears were rolling down her cheeks. It was so hard not to cry. She was a big mess, she didn't know how she felt or how she **wanted** to feel. She really wanted to be mad at Cody for breaking her heart, but on the other side she just wanted to be in his arms right now. Hearing his calm and soft voice, Telling her that everything was going to be okay. But that was not going to happen.

* * *

Thanks for reading ;D

I hope that you liked this chapter as well!

Please review and tell me what you think!

xoxo

SuiteEmilie


	2. Confused feelings

Suddenly she felt a pair of hands on her shoulders, shaking her. Bailey slowly opened her eyes and saw London in front of her, still shaking her.

**Bailey: Okay, London! I'm awake now!**

**London: Goodie, because we're here! We're at the airport, so get your big, farm-butt out of that seat and move!**

Bailey ignored London's insult and just sent her a sly smile, before she stood up, grabbed her purse and left the bus. Outside the parking lot was empty, only London and some suitcases were left. Bailey smiled and quickly walked over to London.

**Bailey: Thanks for not leaving me.**

She sent the black haired girl a thankful smile, but in return London handed Bailey her own, pink suitcases.

**London: No need to thank me! After all, there has to be someone to carry my suitcases.**

Bailey's eyes went wide as she saw the size of the suitcases. It looked like London had brought clothe for a year or longer. But Bailey should've known that. London was London, she didn't change, so Bailey decided to just go with it and in some amazing way Bailey managed to get London's and her own suitcases with her to the check in desk, where the rest of the class was waiting for them. So Bailey quickly dropped them off and followed the class towards security, and on her way she saw something, or should I say someone? Bailey smiled a little at the sight of Cody fooling around with Zack. Even though she wanted to be mad at him, she couldn't help but smile a little when he was around. He in some way had a calming effect on her that she couldn't describe. Bailey then woke up from her daze and continued her walk through security. Everything went smoothly for everybody, except for poor Woody, who had to hand over his beloved Chicken soup. Bailey could only giggle a little about it and give him a comfortable smile.

**Bailey: It's okay, Woody. There'll be a lot of chicken soup where we're going.**

**Woody: Really?!**

**Bailey: Yeah, I think so.**

**Woody: Awesome!**

And with that Woody ran away with a happy smile and didn't give the old chicken soup another thought. Bailey just shook her head and followed the rest of the group to the gate, and since they were a little latet they had to run a little. Bailey smiled a little when she imagined the sight that the other passengers had: About 20 students and a confused teacher, running through an airport. Must look entertaining! But before she could give it another thought she felt something wrap around her foot and next thing she knew she was laying on the floor. She moaned a little in pain, and immediately a crowd surrounded her. They all started to ask if she was okay and Bailey just nodded calmly. Suddenly she saw two feet in front of her and she looked up at the person in front of her. It was Zack.

**Zack: You okay, Bailey?**

**Bailey: Yeah, I just fell.**

Zack sent her a week smile and helped her get off the floor again, but as she tried to walk again, she groaned in pain.

**Bailey: Ouch. My ankle hurts, Zack.**

**Zack: Come here. I'll help you.**

Zack wrapped his arm around Bailey's waist as she held onto him. She sent him a sly smile as they slowly walked towards the gate. They needed to stop a few times, but after about 10 minutes they finally reached the gate, where the other students were impatiently waiting. When Tutweiller saw Bailey and Zack she barged through the crowd of students.

**Tutweiller: Zack! Bailey! What are you doing? We're late!**

**Bailey: I know but I fell, and my ankle really hurts, so Zack turned around and helped me. Plus it really hurts when I walk.**

**Tutweiller: Yeah, yeah! Let Cody check it when we're on the plane, but right now we need to go!**

And with that she walked onto the plane with the rest of the students, leaving Zack, Bailey and a confused Cody standing in front of the gate. Cody slowly turned his look towards his brother and Bailey, and saw that Zack still had his arm wrapped around Bailey's waist. Cody couldn't help but feel jealous. Even though they had a nasty break up and that they didn't get along very well, he was still sure about the fact that he loved her. He always had and now he couldn't stop, even though it meant nothing now. He snapped out of it and decided to break the awkward silence.

**Cody: Do you want me to check your ankle now?**

**Bailey: No…**

Cody was shocked. Not only was she hurt and refused to get help, but the only word she could make herself say was 'No'! Cody sighed in defeat and started to walk towards the plane with slow steps. Behind him he could hear Zack and Bailey talking a little. He wondered what they were talking about? Was something going on between them? Why did Bailey refuse to get help? All these question made him feel dizzy, so he laid them aside and entered the plane, along with Zack and Bailey. He quickly sent the staff a smile and started to walk towards the back of the plane. He then stopped and saw that Bailey sat down in one of the seats. She looked at Zack and sighed.

**Bailey: Looks like I'll be sitting alone? Is there someone he wants to sit with me?**

Bailey looked at her classmates, but all of them were already in their seats and occupied with something else. Cody then quickly walked over to her and Zack. He knew why she didn't want to sit alone. Bailey was a afraid of flying, even though she didn't want to admit it.

**Cody: I can sit with you.**

**Bailey: Then I'd rather sit alone.**

With that last sentence she turned to the window and just stared into space. Cody sighed in defeat again as his brother gave him a friendly pat on his shoulder.

**Zack: Come on, bro. Let's find our seats. **

Zack and Cody found their seats 6 rows behind Bailey, and sat down. Zack could see that Cody was hurt and even though he didn't show it, he cared about his brother and hated to see him hurt.

**Zack: Don't worry, Codes. Give her some time and she'll be back to normal again.**

**Cody: I don't think so, Zack.**

Cody turned to his brother and looked at him with sad eyes, and sighed.

**Cody: I broke her heart and she deserves better than me. She needs to move on and so do I.**

**Zack: Cody! Stop putting yourself down like that! You guys need each other and if you just give it some time, I know that it'll work out just fine.**

**Cody: I don't know, Zack. I've tried everything.**

Cody paused for a moment and then turned to the window again. He then just shook his head slowly and leaned his forehead against the window. He really had tried everything, and all she would do was either ignore him or beat him up words. And it hurt more and more every time.

**Cody: It's done. I'll never get her back…Never...**

* * *

**Thankyou for reading! Please Review :)**

**I don't own these characters, only the ones that I created my self.**

**xoxo**

**SuiteEmilie**


	3. Turbulence!

Hi guys!

New chapter, that I hope that you will like as well :)

Thank you fot the nice reviews!

XOXO

SuiteEmilie

/I don't own any of these characters! Only the ones that I creat myself/

* * *

After about 15 minutes, the plane finally took off and flew into the blue sky. All the students were relaxed and Tutweiller was trying to relax as well. For what seemed like hours, Bailey just looked at the seat in front of her, afraid to look outside and what she was mostly afraid of: Down! But suddenly something finally happened! Some of the crew started to walk through the plane and offer drinks and food. Bailey politely asked for a sandwich and some water, and could finally forget about the fact that she was on a plane. There was one thing that she couldn't get off her mind though.

And that was Cody. Maybe all the "Being harsh nonsense" wasn't right? Maybe London was right! She didn't have any right to treat Cody like she had done for the past few weeks.

Bailey sighed and rested her head against the window without looking outside. Of course she didn't hate him. Not at all. In fact she still loved him, maybe even more than before? What was the old saying? You don't know what you have until it's gone? That one sentence described Bailey's situation perfectly and she needed to do something, but what? Her thoughts then got interrupted by a weird noise from the seats placed on the opposte side of the slim hall. Bailey opened her eyes slightly and saw a young couple cuddling up in their seats, and giggling.

The only thing Bailey could think about, was that it used to be her.

The giggling teenage-girl, in the arms of her prince charming. She had no worries when they were together and if she had, then he would be there to help and support her. Well, she knew that Cody still would be there for her but she'd been such a jerk when he did. Cody had tried to fix everything and she'd just ruined it all. Then it was clear to her!

She needed to apologize immediately and tell him how she felt. But that wasn't a meant to be, because just when she stood up, the captain told the passengers to stay seated. Bailey ignored it though and walked towards Cody's seat. But as she was about to reach Cody's row, a woman stopped her. A crew member.

**Woman: Miss, would you please go back to your seat?**

**Bailey: Just give me 2 seconds! I need to talk to that guy over there.**

Bailey pointed at Cody but the woman just kept staring at her with an uninterested look.

**Woman: Please sit down, Miss. It's for your own safety.**

Bailey sighed in defeat and sat down in her seat again. She was so ready to go talk to Cody and now that stupid woman had ruined it all! She could've asked Zack to switch seats while she talked to Cody, but no… That woman had to ruin it all! Bailey then felt then plane shake a little again, and quickly fastened her seatbelt. But the plane didn't stop shaking. Actually it got worse and worse all the time and Bailey started to feel really nervous. Then saw some of crew walking down the halls and trying to calm people down. When one of them walked by, Bailey stopped him.

**Bailey: Excuse me, sir. But is something wrong with the plane?**

**Man: No, miss. Don't worry, it's just some turbulence. It'll be over soon.**

The man sent her a warm smile and Bailey just nodded and thanked him before he left her. Even though the man had said that it was all okay, Bailey wasn't so sure. But she decided to just trust the crew and plugged in her headphones again. Since Bailey wasn't in the best mood, she only listened to happy songs and tried to avoid all those sappy, heartbreak songs. But even though Bailey was caught by her music, she couldn't help but notice that the turbulence just got worse all the time! Bailey was really nervous now, but she decided to take a look through the window, when the plane kind of jumped and started shaking a lot more than it did before. She heard a few, short screams and then looked outside the window. That's when she saw it! That one thing that she didn't want to see. The plane was getting closer and closer to the ground all the time. Bailey was horrified and couldn't look away even though she really wanted to! Then a voice came from the speakers.

**_Speaker: Ladies and gentlemen, we would like to know if there is any pilots aboard of this plane?_**

Then everybody started screaming, because everybody knew what it meant! The pilot wasn't able to do anything and the plane was quickly huddling towards the ground! They were going to crash!

* * *

Thank you for reading :)

Please review ;)


	4. I love him!

A few seats behind Bailey, it was panic as well. Cody and Zack had heard what the radio said and they were trying not to freak out. Zack then turned to Cody and looked at him with a horrified look before he spoke.

**Zack: Cody, you could try to save the plane! You've tried to steer a plane before.**

**Cody: I've tried it one time, Zack! And there was with a pilot helping me.**

**Zack: Come on, Cody! You need to believe in yourself. You can do this!**

Zack sent Cody a begging look and Cody was kind of amazed. His brother was for once as terrified as himself. Cody sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. The worst thing that could go wrong was…Well it technically was that the plane would crash, but that was already kind of happening, so Cody looked at his brother.

**Cody: Zack, I'll go to the cockpit and see what I can do. You'll go sit with Bailey, keep her calm and make sure that she doesn't leave her seat.**

Zack: What? Why?

**Cody: Because she's afraid of flying so right now she must be terrified, and the last thing I need is that she'll do something stupid.**

**Zack: And you don't think that I am terrified?!**

**Cody just sent Zack a serious look that probably would shut him up.**

**Zack: Okay, I'll go sit with her.**

**Cody: Good. Wish me luck.**

And with that Cody quickly turned around and started to walk towards the cockpit. But before he could get too far away he heard someone call his name, so he turned around and saw Zack standing up and look at him. Before Cody could do anything, Zack walked up to Cody and hugged him.

**Zack: I love you, Cody.**

**Cody: I love you too, Zack.**

Cody then calmly pulled away and sent Zack a sad smile, before he turned around and headed for the cockpit again. Cody wasn't quite sure about what he could do about all of this, but he was going to try!

As Cody made his way towards the cockpit, Zack was walking towards Bailey's seat. He was about to fall a few times because of the plane shaking so much and losing height all the time. He finally reached Bailey and laid a hand on her shoulder. Bailey quickly turned around to see who it was, and saw that it was Zack. Zack quickly sat down next to Bailey, fastened his seatbelt, and then he looked at Bailey again. He'd never seen her so scared! Her face was completely pale, she had teary eyes and she was trembling a little.

**Bailey: Z-Zack? What are you d-doing here?**

**Zack: I came here to make sure that you're okay. Cody told me to.**

**Bailey: But where is Cody then?**

**Zack: He went to the cockpit to see what he could do.**

**Bailey: WHAT?!**

**Zack: Calm down, Bailey!**

Bailey started to tremble even more, and a little tear rolled down her cheek. She started panting, and finally spoke again.

**Bailey: I need to go help him!**

Bailey quickly opened her seatbelt and tried to stand up, but Zack held her back. Cody had told him not to let her leave her seat, so that was what he was going to do. Hold her back! Bailey tried her hardest, but gave up after a few minutes and sat down again.

**Bailey: Let me go, Zack!**

**Zack: No! Bailey, you're in chock. You can't help him when you're like this.**

**Bailey: But I need to tell him something really important!**

**Zack: What?**

Bailey's eyes were now filled with tears and she was about to break. She knew it. Zack knew it. Everyone knew it.

**Bailey: I need to tell him that…**

Bailey's lips started to tremble, and she couldn't hold it back anymore. And she didn't care! With a big, loud cry, she let out the last few words, that she wanted to tell Cody so badly.

**Bailey: I love him!**

Bailey buried her face in her hands and let all of her tears and cries out. Zack could feel his eyes getting teary as well, but he held them back and stayed strong. He needed to stay strong for Bailey, and without another thought he wrapped his arms around her, pulled her close and tried to sooth her down. It was like the time stood still. Everything was so unreal to Bailey. Was this really how she was going to leave this world? She had so many things she wanted to accomplish! Would she ever get the chance to tell Cody how much she loved her? Bailey didn't get to think about that twice, because next thing she knew there was a crash, and everything went black..!

**To be continued...**

* * *

Hi guys!

Thanks for reading and the nice reviews! ^^

BTW:

_I don't own "The suite life on deck" or any of the characters from the show ;)_

_Disney owns the show!_


	5. Crash and Kiss!

Bailey slowly opened her eyes, and got blinded by a bright light. She couldn't really see anything, her head was aching and everything was just blurry and weird! Suddenly she heard a voice, and it sounded like it was calling her. She felt her body being slightly shaken by a pair of hands.

**Voice: Miss?! Are you awake?**

Bailey's eyes started to adjust to the sharp light, and now she could see a lady dressed in white above her. Bailey quickly blinked a few times and then spoke.

**Bailey: Where am I? Am I dead?**

**Women: No you're not. You're plane just crashed and you and your boyfriend have been unconscious for about an hour.**

Bailey shook her head a little and sat up slowly. Her head started to hurt a lot and she gave out a small moan. When she sat up she saw that the women was a nurse, and that she was sitting in a big grass field. A few hundred meters away, she could see the crashed airplane.

**Bailey: What do you mean? I don't have a boyfriend?**

**Nurse: Oh, I'm sorry. But since you were all cuddled up with this young man when we found you, we thought that you were a couple. I'm sorry for that.**

While saying that the nurse nodded towards a blonde teenage boy sitting on the ground next to Bailey with a puzzled look and an icepack on his head. When Bailey saw that it was Zack she smiled a little and hugged him tightly. She never thought that she'd be so happy to see him!

**Bailey: Zack! We're alive!**

**Zack: I guess!**

Zack hugged her back with his free arm, but it turned out pretty weird and awkward looking. When Bailey gave him a friendly squeeze, Zack gave out a slight groan in pain. Bailey then quickly let go of him and pulled back.

**Bailey: Oh, I'm sorry Zack. I'm just so happy that we're still alive.**

**Zack: It's okay. I'm can't believe it either! It's a miracle!**

**Bailey: Now that we're mentioning it, how come we're still alive?**

She looked at the nurse with a confused look.

**Bailey: I mean, everybody knows that the chances of surviving a plane crash are very small.**

**Nurse: I talked to one of the employees from the control tower and he told me that a certain Cody Martin took control of the plane and managed to land the plane gently enough for you to survive. And thanks to him everyone on board survived. Of course some of the passengers are sore and have some bruises, but nothing too bad. That young man is a true hero.**

Bailey couldn't believe what she just heard! Everyone was alive and most importantly: Cody was alive! And it was thanks to him that she was still alive herself! Now she really needed to apologize for her behavior earlier. So without even thinking about it twice, she stood up and started to look for him. Nothing was going to stop her now! Not the headache, not her ankle, nothing!

At the very same moment, Cody was standing somewhere else in the little crowd of passengers, nurses and doctors. He was standing with a reporter and a cameraman, while a nurse was cleaning some of the scars on his face and everywhere else. Being interviewed was the last thing he wanted to do right now, but to be polite he stayed and answered a few questions.

**Interviewer: So, Cody. What did you do to save all those people lives?**

**Cody: I honestly don't know. I just sat down in the cockpit and tried to use the instructions that I got from the control tower over the radio. I think that I was so scared that my brain really didn't notice what exactly happened. I just did what the control tower told me to do automatically.**

The woman who interviewed him just nodded and tried to look interested, before she asked him another question. All she wanted was just a good story and money. Cody doubted that she actually really cared about what happened.

**Interviewer: So, Cody. Now that you're so lucky to still be alive, is there a special someone waiting for you?**

**Cody: I could only imagine my brother waiting for me, but I don't think that's what you meant with ****"Special Someone"****.**

**Interview: So you don't have a girlfriend or anything?**

**Cody: Ehmm… No I don't have a—**

Just as he was about to say the last few words, he got interrupted because Bailey spotted him , yelled his name out loud and started to run towards him. Nothing could stop her now! She didn't even notice her headache or ankle anymore. Now it was only Cody who mattered!

**Interviewer: Is that your girlfriend?**

**Cody: No it's not. I don't have a—**

Again as he was about to finish his sentence, he got interrupted, but this time it wasn't because of someone yelling his name. This time it was Bailey's lips pressed against his. Neither of them actually knew what was happening. Bailey didn't really know why she kissed him, and Cody was just taken off guard! While the two teens had their lips pressed together, the cameraman and the interviewer just started at them.

**Interview: Of course she's not your girlfriend. I can see that...**

When Bailey realized what she was doing, she quickly pulled away, even though it was amazing to feel Cody's lips against hers again. Then she just looked at the ground and didn't know what to do exactly. Cody was still amazed and just started into space. He'd never seen that coming! After a few moments of silence, Cody looked at Bailey with a confused look.

**Cody: Why did you do that?**

**Bailey: Ehmm…Because you saved my life?**

Cody gave her a suspicious look. He didn't believe her at all, and Bailey could see that. So she sighed and spoke again.

**Bailey: No, Cody. I kissed you because I-eh… Becaaauuseee….**

Bailey paused for second so that she could come up with a believable excuse, but she just couldn't. So Bailey just let out a sigh in defeat, and spoke again.

**Bailey: I kissed you because I love you! Cody Martin, I love you!**

Cody was speechless. First the kiss and now this! He didn't know how to react, so he just stood there and stared at her like a fool. Bailey got really nervous when he remained silent, so she decided to speak again.

**Bailey: And I know that I've been such a horrible person for these past few weeks, but I was so hurt and confused, and I let that get the best of me. I know that it's not a good excuse and I really wish that I could take it all back. I'm really sorry! Now all I'm asking for is for you to forgive me, even though I don't deserve it. I don't deserve you, I never did…**

Bailey was about to break down in tears, when Cody slowly stepped forward and cupped her pretty face in both of his hands. He softly lifted her head and made her look into his blue-greenish eyes.

**Cody: Don't put yourself down like that, Bails. We've both been stubborn and stupid. Don't blame yourself. And I think I'm the one here who doesn't deserve you. I mean, look at you! You're so beautiful, smart, sweet and generous. I don't know how a fool like me ever got to date you. You really need to give yourself more credit. And I must admit that what you've done since the breakup has been tearing me apart inside, but I don't blame you. I can't be mad at you. Plus when you love you forgive, right?**

Cody sent her a weak smile and let go of her face. Now Bailey was the one who was speechless. She was really relieved right now, but at the same time also confused. What did he mean when he said "love"? Did he mean as friends or as in "boyfriend and girlfriend"? Bailey had no clue, so she decided to stay on the safe side. She didn't want to seem desperate or start to rush things.

**Bailey: So does that mean that we're friends again?**

**Cody: I don't think so.**

What?! What did he mean? Didn't he just say that they he forgave her? Bailey didn't know what to say, and just stood there and looked like a lost puppy. Just when she thought everything was going to be okay between them, it wasn't! She felt like running away and hide for the rest of her life, when Cody suddenly took a small step towards her with a sly smile on his face and interrupted her chaotic thoughts.

**Cody: We're more than that. After what just happened, I'm never letting you go again, Bails.**

And with Cody gently grabbed her face again, leaned in and sent her a smile. Bailey wrapped her arms around his neck and sent him a bright and happy smile. They looked into each other's eyes for a few seconds, before Cody slowly slid her hands down to her waist. They then both leaned all the way in and caught each other's lips. It was like their first kiss all over again! Sparks flew and it felt like they both just had entered heaven. Their lips softly, but passionately kept on moving together in harmony for a few moments, before they both let go of each other's lips. They were both blown away from the kiss and let their foreheads rest against each other's, while they just stood there and smiled. After a moment of silence, and realizing what just happened, one of them spoke. Those were the words that both of them had wanted to say so badly, since they broke up.

**Cody: I love you.**

**Bailey: I love you too.**

* * *

**To be continued...**

**Thankyou for reading and the nice reviews :)**

**I don't own The Suite Life or any of the characters from the show. All rights go to Disney.**

**(BTW: Next chapter will be the last chapter of this story)**

**xoxo**

**Emilie**


	6. I promise you

Here's the last chapter! ENJOY ;D

I don't own "The suite life on deck!". Disney does.

* * *

A few days later, everybody got checked one last time by the doctors, So now they were ready to head back to the ship again, but of course they had to take a plane to get there. That fact did not please Bailey at all, as she slowly walked through the airport. All she could do was look through those big windows and see the other airplanes take off. She felt a chill go down her spine as she remembered the crash again. She was more nervous than ever! As she was about to stop in the middle of everything, someone quickly walked up behind her and gently pushed her a little. Letting her know that she should keep walking.

**Cody: What's the matter? Is it because we'll have to fly to get back to the ship?**

Cody kept on walking next to the nervous girl, and looked at her with those eyes that were filled with concern and love. Bailey gave out a small sigh and then spoke.

**Bailey: Yeah… I can't stop thinking about it, and all these "What if's" are popping up in my head. I've always been insecure and nervous when I had to fly somewhere, but now I'm actually terrified! If I survive this short flight back, then I'll never, ever enter an airplane again!**

Cody gave out a small laugh and gently took her sweaty hand. He really didn't care about the sweat though. After what happened it was normal that she was nervous.

**Cody: Of course you will, Bails. Yes, we were in a plane crash, but we survived! The chances of that happening to us again are extremely minimal! I'll might even say that it's impossible that it'll happen again.**

Bailey could of course only agree with Cody, but she was still dead nervous. Bailey decided to that it'd be best to think about something else, so she rested her head and Cody's firm shoulder as they walked towards the gate. It felt really good to be a couple again. No pretending anymore, no lies, just a lot of butterflies in their bellies and a lot of cheesy flirting that made the other students sick. As Bailey thought about their relationship, Cody noticed that she was relaxed and looked at her.

**Cody: What made you relax?**

**Bailey: Huh?**

**Cody: I can feel that you're a lot more relaxed than you were before. What are you thinking about?**

**Bailey: I was thinking about this guy.**

**Cody: Well, well, well… Who is he?**

**Bailey: He is really sweet, smart and generous. Besides that he has these beautiful, greenish blue eyes that I always get lost in. He is one of a kind and he always manages to put a smile on my face.**

Cody smiled at the compliments, and gave her hand a lovely and light squeeze. But their little moment got interrupted when they finally arrived to the right gate and Mrs. Tutweiller started to yell something, and hand out tickets. Cody and Bailey quickly walked up to their teacher and grabbed the tickets. As they were about to board the plane, Bailey hesitantly stopped. Automatically Cody turned around and looked at a hesitant and terrified Bailey.

**Bailey: I can't…**

Cody walked over to Bailey and gently pushed her to the side, so the other passengers could enter the plane. Then he wrapped his arms firmly around her and gently gave her delicate body a squeeze. Bailey just closed her eyes and rested her head on his chest. She was scared like hell.

**Cody: I know that you're scared, but you have to go, Bails. I'll be with you all the time. I won't even leave you when I have to go to the bathroom. Nothing bad will happen, I promise you.**

As he said that, he let go of her body and gently grabbed her beautiful face in his hands, and looked right into her gorgeous, brown eyes.

**Cody: You can do this.**

With that said, he let his soft lips kiss her front head and then slowly let go of her. Bailey closed her eyes for a second and then breathed deeply.

**Bailey: Okay.**

And so they entered the plane and found their seats. Cody sat closest to the window and Bailey right next to him. Not a single time did she let go of his hand. The minutes quickly passed by and the plane was now ready for take off! The big plane quickly gained speed and then left the ground. Bailey had her head buried in Cody's chest, and was trying to relax.

**Cody: You can look now, Bails. Everything is okay.**

Bailey stubbornly shook her head, but Cody did not give up.

**Cody: Come on. You have to face your fear. I know you can do it. Just a little peek out of the window.**

Bailey gave out an annoyed sigh into his chest and then slowly raised her head. Quickly she opened her eyes and looked at the sky outside for a few seconds. Then she turned to Cody and gave him a begging look. Cody just smiled at her.

**Bailey: Can I sleep now?**

**Cody: Of course.**

He wrapped his arms around her and Bailey placed her head in the crook of his neck. She then gave out a happy sigh, closed her eyes and yawned.

**Bailey: Goodnight, Cody.**

Cody kissed the top of her head, and then rested his chin on her it.

**Cody: Goodnight, Bails…**

And with that Bailey slowly drifted to sleep and so did Cody.

_The End!_

* * *

**So, this is it! I really hope you liked the story, and please do know that English is not my main language, so that means that my english is not perfect :)**

**Anyways I'd like to hear your oppinions and please leave some ideas for a new story! :D That'd be awesome. **

**XOXO**

**Emilie**


End file.
